


Just about what you said

by Imoki



Series: JM [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoki/pseuds/Imoki
Summary: James谈起他们之间的四次性爱。





	Just about what you said

2）

Michael处理好伤口回到拖车时，天已经全黑了。门刚关上，裤袋里就传来“叮”的一声响。

短信提示音。

备注为X的对话框上弹出一条问候，Michael甚至能想象出那人的语调，苏格兰口音，翘舌发成平舌，尾调却稍稍上扬，羽毛般撩人。

他问，“你还好吗？”

“没事，不严重。”

Michael简单地回复了几个词，努力抑制心里突然跳出来的愉悦。他对自己说，这只是James常规的问候，他向来那么温柔且贴心。

“好，那我走了。”James的回复来的太快，就像他一直守着手机，对Michael的伤势倾注了十二分的关心。

走？Michael盯着这个单词看了两秒，猛地转身拉开了门，不出意料地看到James侧靠在门边，抓着亮光屏幕的手机向他挥了挥手。

“你……”

Michael突然不知道该说些什么，短信问候还可以说是人际交往中礼貌而疏远的关怀，那这种情况该怎么解释。James不知道在他的拖车外等了多久，入夜的风有点凉了，而他只穿着一件单薄的衬衫，鼻头冻得有些发红，而嘴唇，Michael不可抑制地看向他的嘴唇，仍然红得滴血。红唇的主人甚至不自觉地舔了一下，加上了一层亮晶的光泽。

James笑着不说话，似乎在等Michael理清状况。好像那个站在别人的拖车外苦等数小时，表达着不合同事身份的关心的人不是他一样。James坦然地像傍晚遛狗遇见邻居，抑或是，在约会对象家门口等着进来喝一杯的邀请。

于是Michael只好说，“你……要不要进来喝杯茶？”

“好啊。”James又笑了，好像他真的一直在等这个邀请。

在搂着James滚上床时，Michael终于觉得今天的一切都不正常了。

一开始，Michael真的打算给James泡杯茶。James坐在单人沙发上，靠着扶手托腮说，我不想喝茶，有酒吗。还没等Michael说些什么，他就自顾自地站起来拉开冰箱，发出了如愿以偿的欢呼。

上帝，Michael叹气，为什么自己要把上次聚会剩下的酒带回来。

来吗？James双手各拿一罐啤酒，转过头狡黠地眨眨眼。

Michael永远没办法拒绝他。

于是他们越喝越多，从上次的聚会时Nicholas和Jennifer的暧昧，聊到了今天那场对手戏。James喝得很急，语速也飞快，“你都不知道，今天我好像真的能感觉到Erik的痛苦，Charles太善良了，复仇有什么不好呢，所以他们才吵来吵去，分分合合，嗝……”

Michael点点头表示赞同。其实他有点听不太清James到底在说什么，或许不是因为他苍白的脸染上酒精透出粉红的样子太过诱人，婴儿蓝的眼睛在灯光下折射出宝石的光泽，舔嘴唇时露出的舌尖过于红艳。Michael努力说服自己，只是因为他的苏格兰口音。

不过后来Michael还是听清了，James说，“趁着日子还风平浪静，来吗？”

先是在那张单人沙发上。

James撑着两侧扶手，弯腰一点一点地靠近沙发上的Michael，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，用气声说，“来吗？”Michael闻到的都是酒气，心想，他醉了。但是他怎么可能拒绝呢，他的小恶魔又在舔嘴唇，那红艳的唇。

这肯定是勾引。

Michael用一个吻来回答。他终于吻上了心心念念的嘴唇，吸住那不安分伸进来的舌尖，夺回攻势，抵着舌头碾进口腔，掠夺那一方被酒精浸染过的城池。在缠绵的湿吻中，James软下腰，膝盖分开跨坐在Michael的大腿两侧，两具身躯逐渐靠近，Michael甚至能感觉到自己硬梆梆的老二抵上了他的小腹，柔软且温热。

James也感觉到了，于是他单手灵活地解开Michael的皮带，隔着内裤缓慢地撸动起来。当这个吻结束，Michael的内裤被前液染出了一片湿润，阴茎硬得发痛。他急冲冲地想要脱下James的西装裤，却被按住了手。James从裤袋里掏出避孕套叼在嘴里，又从另一边口袋拿出了一支便携装的润滑液，小小的，像一管唇膏。

Michael皱眉，“你一直随身带着这些玩意？”

James抬眼看了他一下，不置可否。他也说不出话，避孕套的边缘有些锋利，他可毫不怀疑这个小东西能够划伤自己的嘴唇。他解开裤子，饱胀的阴茎一下子就弹了出来，引着Michael的手覆上自己。

Michael自然也知道自己该做什么，顺从地撸动起来。一边看着James拧开润滑液的盖子，放在手心捂热，一边在分心想，他竟然没穿内裤。几秒后，James朝他眨眨眼，一副等着好戏开场吧的表情。

噢，天知道Michael用了多大的耐性才忍住不一把掀翻他在他的后穴里横冲直撞。

James调整了姿势，上半身完全靠在Michael身上，下巴点在他的肩膀，稍稍翘起屁股，将涂满润滑的手指挤入紧致的后穴。Michael看不到James的表情，只听到他吃痛地闷哼了一声，手仍然尽职尽责地撸动着。James又加了一根手指，Michael能感觉到身上的人在轻微颤抖着，呼吸也变得急促起来。当加到第三根手指时，Michael加快了撸动的速度，James发出了一声难耐的呻吟，终于撑不住腰靠倒在他身上。

“停。”

James将刚刚用于润滑的手指伸到Michael眼前，指缝中的黏液拉着暧昧的丝线，抬起头，努努嘴示意刚刚一直叼在嘴里的避孕套可以派上用场了。

Michael伸手，在他唇上夹住那个红色包装的橡胶套，该死，James竟然还用牙齿磨了一下。他从内裤里掏出自己的老二，可怜的内裤湿了一大片，像极了思春的小姑娘。

撕开，套上，一气呵成。Michael说，“到我了。”

“随你。”James往上坐，扶着Michael的肩膀，用湿漉漉的后穴蹭着他的阴茎。

于是Michael如他所愿，抓着James的腰，对准之后猛得进入。

“啊！”James尖叫，即使已经扩张过，Michael的尺寸仍然太大了，他只能搂着罪魁祸首的脖子，小声地喘气。Michael倒是个温柔的床伴，他一下一下地抚摸着James的背，等到怀中人放松下来，才缓慢地开始抽动。

过了一会James就不满了，他扭着腰，在Michael的肩膀上咬了一口，小声嘟囔，“快一点啊，你是不行了吗。”

Michael笑了，小恶魔永远是小恶魔。他开始快速抽动，肉体与肉体相撞发出啪啪声。James明显是爽到了，但仍然咬着他的肩膀，发出忍耐的呻吟。

呜呜咽咽的，像是在哭。Michael突然有点慌，他怕James真的在哭。于是他腾出一只手捏着James的下巴，将那张脸对到自己面前。距离太近了，Michael能看到他脸上的几颗小雀斑，以及蒙着雾气的眼睛，透亮的蓝色眼珠里有着绚丽的花纹。他又吻上了那双嘴唇。

他们是在做爱，要像真正的爱人一样亲吻。

他听见James说，换个姿势。于是他抱着他，阴茎连着后穴，滚到了那张床上。

Michael压着James的腿，折成M型，按着他的大腿冲刺。他终于找到了那一处敏感点，恶趣味地对着碾压。James的身体猛地绷紧，却咬着嘴唇不漏出一声呻吟。

“叫出来好吗，James。”

James摇头拒绝。

Michael有些受挫，他松开一只手，覆上了James的阴茎，开始撸动。前后的敏感带同时被刺激，James像条缺水的鱼一样大张着嘴，却抬起手，咬上了自己的手指。

“砰”

牙齿与金属相碰，发出一声脆响，他们同时到达了高潮。

TBC


End file.
